


Sense of Justice

by SashaDerksen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alexei Navalny, Anti-Corruption Protests of 2017, Drama, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Politics, Revolution, Vladimir Putin - Freeform, im not even sorry, lots and lots of angsty politics, this is what you get from a hetalian who majors international relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDerksen/pseuds/SashaDerksen
Summary: In the midst of the events of the year that had barely begun, Ivan connects the dots with what had happened exactly a hundred years earlier. Same ideals, same tactics, same revolution. He beings to understand the morals by which his governments stands, and realizes that they differ from his own. [Modern Russian politics - centered]





	Sense of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I reuploaded this from my account on ff.net bc it's honestly the best thing I've written in a long time. 
> 
> My perspective of Ivan's thoughts about the first anti-corruption protest which occurred on March 26th, 2017, so this is based on a real thing that happened. I wrote it shortly after. I hope you guys enjoy.

From the start of it all, Ivan knew this was wrong, and, once again, his intuition hadn't failed him. When he presented the head of parliament with the documentary, the latter gave him a look and turned away: "Mr. Braginsky, I believe that this is, respectively, none of your business."

Obviously that was a rash thing to say, for such an easygoing person as the Russian head of parliament especially. Dmitry was always laid back, but ever since the release of the film, he had been on edge. And now everything crashed down. Ivan screamed at them that this was wrong, that he had seen this before. 

"People rebel when they're unhappy, Vladimir. Send the forces back and file new reforms. Be the first ruler of the land I personify to do the right thing."

"Nonesense. If these idiots don't understand that they need to stay our of our politics, and most importantly, our personal lives, we'll show them ourselves."

"Speak to them, at least. Only cowards impose violence. Is there something you haven't been telling me? Is the documentary true?"

The older man's eyes widened and the same look that the head of parliament had shown him crossed his face.

"You know everything, Ivan. Who are you even defending? These delinquents aren't happy with what we've given them, with what you've given them. So take revenge, make them enjoy what you've created." 

Ivan was dumbfounded. He swore he had heard those words somewhere, and looking into his president's angry blue eyes, he was suddenly staring into the eyes of the last ruling Czar of Russia. He had said the same thing exactly a hundred years ago and what good came out of it? A civil war that lasted decades. Why did his rulers not understand that what he told them was the right thing? Why were they so keen on executing their power that they didn't notice so many of their blind spots?

"I'll never take revenge on my own people. And if you were a good president, neither would you."

With that, Ivan wandered off to one of the Kremlin's towers and looked around. The city of Moscow had changed so much, yet the people are still the same. They were unhappy with their government. Ivan squinted his eyes and he could see the crowd. It was mainly young people: of course it would be, it'll be their country to rule soon, anyway. Ivan focused on one person: the man who caused all of this. Alexei was charismatic and open to debate, much like another man he knew exactly a hundred years ago. He had met both of these oppositioners, and, a century apart, they had told him the same exact thing.

"We will live the best life possible as soon as I'm in power. I'll change everything, you've heard my ideas. Ivan, join me, and we will give power back to its rightful owners: the Russian people."

And Ivan listened, because he in fact, had heard Alexei's ideas. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that he had read all of them a hundred years ago.

"Spread power throughout Russia, don't keep everything in Moscow."

"Raise salaries and pensions. People are living in poverty."

"Make alliances with like minded countries. Leave the old regime behind."

Their ideas were the same, practically. At that point in time, Ivan began to think about reincarnation again. While he was distracted in his own thoughts, he faintly heard the shouting from below.

"Putin is a thief!"

"We are Russia!"

"We are the power here!"

Deja vu didn't seem so absurd to Ivan now either. A hundred years had passed, so much had changed over that time, yet so many things stayed the same. He saw honesty in these people's eyes. Honesty and anger. They have been ruled by the same person for seventeen years, and they were tired of it. Ivan noticed it himself. Both Vladimir and Dmitry changed, and his interpretation of them changed also. They all knew well that Ivan was a personification of the people, not of the government, and deep inside him, the revolutionist, the oppositioner, unhappy and tired, persisted. The time would come and he would turn against them if the people kept their views the same. 

So they silenced them. They deleted the documentary, forbid them from television and radio, and just before Ivan's eyes, they sent several hundred national guards to the protest. Ivan stirred as they jumped out of their cars: he was terrified that they would start shooting. But no, they simply grabbed people at random and threw them into their trucks and drove away. Men, women, youth, none were spared. The crowd chanted "shame on you" and tried to hold onto their allies, but the power of the Kremlin was too strong. Ivan's eyes widened as the guards focused on the man who caused this. Alexei was surrounded by media and supporters, he had hoped that they wouldn't get to him, but his hopes were proved wrong as the man was shoved into a truck himself to hundreds of his supporters yelling and whistling. 

Vladimir had told Ivan that this was only fair, because it was his ideas that those people were protesting against. It was true: Ivan had worked so hard to create this Russia, one that soared into unity and success, and he was sure that was what he had accomplished. This day's events told him otherwise. He was too blinded by his goals to notice that his system had rotten from the inside. People he trusted had betrayed him and their country and stole the money they were given, that was meant to benefit their country. Was that justice? Were they really patriots? Or were patriots the ones who screamed for their rights only to be silenced by those who were supposed to protect them? This justice his rulers spoke of was all wrong. The wrong people were being punished. Common citizens, who only wished best for themselves and their children were right.   
Ivan was shocked at what he had done and who he had become. He betrayed his own people - left them in a poverty-ridden country, while the elite got whatever their hearts desired. Ivan certainly didn't want another civil war, but what had to be done, had to be done. At the Kremlin towers, Ivan swore that next time, he wouldn't be sitting up here, and would instead be with on the streets, with his people. He made a mental note to tell his thoughts to Vladimir, and to free Alexei and all others who protested on this day. 

It was as if a veil of false security had been lifted before his eyes. His country was not alright, and he had to be one of the people who fixed it, Ivan was its personification, after all. Whatever he could do to make things right, he would. Because his people, his land deserved better, and they all knew it. His citizens would fear no more, because their own country had come to their rescue, and Ivan wasn't planning on letting them down, not this time.


End file.
